The Forbidden Child
by dudeashguy
Summary: A God has given birth to a child. A child which shouldn't have been born. She is living unbeknownst that the Olympians are actually real.. She has never seen or faced monsters even though she is 16. She is shocked when Percy and others come to get her. Is she the long forgotten about prophesized child? The child with unimaginable powers? Who is this girl? The drama unfolds
1. Meeting of two Demigods

Guys, this is my first ever fanfiction. The story is set after all the books. This chapter is set in a distant third person narrative. Next parts will deal with the character personalities ane also POVs if i think like it. Please do review and tell me how can i write better. I dont mind criticism at all. Please review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing because I am no Rick. Unfortunately.**

* * *

"You have to come with me!"

"No, I don't have to come with a stranger. How the hell did you even have the audacity to come here and tell me what to do?"

Audacity… That was a new word. He tried to relate its meaning but couldn't. He almost asked the meaning when her angry glare forced her not to.

"You don't understand. It's very important that you come with me right now. You have no idea how dangerous it is for you at this age!"

She was shocked by this statement. She didn't care even if he was the President of USA, but no one… _no one_ dared to lecture at her about her age and restrictions!

"You… Who the hell do you think you are? 'At this age', what are you, a cop-nanny? _At this age_ my ass!"

"Uh, I am not a cop or whatever. I am a… uh… actually, I am a half… no, wait… uh... I am a… uh-"

He was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say. His girlfriend was the wise one and he expected that she could deal with this situation excellently. However, she was not here, he was.

"Listen, you weirdo", she pushed back loose strands of jet black hair behind her ear, "I have every right to be here. So, don't even think about trying to coax me away! I will stand right here and you will get your pathetic ass out of here", she snapped her fingers, "do you understand, freak show?"

Her glare hardened and turned a thousand times angrier. Her face radiated evil and anger. Such fearful was it that he began having visions about his time in the eternal pit of Tartarus. Her face radiated the dark energy he hadn't seen since he had faced the embodiment of Tartarus.

He became profusely angry at such humiliating behavior. Nobody threatened the son of the sea god, _nobody_! She was an inferior being compared to the raw power of the mighty mer-prince. The powerful demigod could not be bossed around by a pathetic girl.

His confused, boyish expression turned grim and serious at the girl. He stared at her with his icy cool green eyes. His boyish and cheerful eyes lost in the vast expanse of his darkness. He stared without blinking, matching the intensity of a roaring sea, lashing away in a vicious storm.

She was momentarily stunned. She was aware that the stranger was trying to stare her down. She had help up a fort of grimness, the parts of which were locked away in the deepest fields of her mind and focused them at him. She was good at intimidating people, never knowing the reason why. She could make anyone flinch, even the big bad bullies at her school when she was younger. She seemed to bend their will and control their minds.

But this was not what she expected. Instead of cowering, the well built, green eyed boy stared down at her, his eyes radiating restless intensity and might. She was infuriated. He was trying to get on her nerve. She made a final mental note, _Very well boy, suffer_!

She let loose her darkest thoughts upon her brain from her most vivid dreams and grunted. She pushed the young boy with all her might.

He fell a few feet away. The mighty demigod did not expect that. He was taken aback by the sudden infliction of force. He was angry, very angry. Without thinking, he willed the world to crumble. He stood up angry as all Hades, willing the earth to grind her and bury her alive.

And the ground responded.

Suddenly, light tremors started to shatter the sparsely crowded market place. The tremors seemed to strengthen with the passing of every second.

The resolute girl couldn't help but turn pale and cower as the very ground she was standing on started jolting her.

She could hear the crumbling of weak walls, cracking of sewers, sliding of rocks and the frenzy of people in the market and nearby homes shouting out loud in awe and fear.

She faintly said to herself, "What… What is happening… Oh _Gods…_ This is an earthquake!"

The girl was almost breaking down as tears started streaming down her face. She was terrified and lonely. She looked at the boy, her black eyes panicky and empathetic.

Immediately, the mighty half-blood realized what he was doing. He dragged his eyes away from the panic-stricken crying girl and looked around to see buildings shaking and the ground showing faint cracks.

What had just happened? How could he do this? He was going to cause an earthquake and claim the lives of hundreds of people.

He took a deep breath and let it away. He calmed himself and the quake stopped.

" _We have to go. Now!_ "

* * *

Please review and provide ideas and thoughts. Its my first fanfic so please think of me as an amateur!


	2. The truth clears up Somewhat

I had my first reviews so needless to say, I am a happy man. Actually teenager but forget it. This is next part where things begin to clear up. Do ignore my mistakes, if there are any, I am deeply sorry if there are.

DaughterofWar03- Unfortunately, It isn't Tartarus but keep guessing! Thanks a lot for the encouragement.

Rubi Smeen- The real deal is yet to come. Thanks for the encouragement.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing as I am no Rick. Unfortunately.**

* * *

" _We have to go. Now!_ "

She nodded.

Percy moved towards her and held out his hand. He had a hearty grin. She reciprocated and gripped it tightly. She swept away her tears and pushed back some loose strands of her hair.

"Uh, I understand now. You must have come here to take me to a safer place. I never thought Concord had earthquakes. Thank the _gods_ , it wasn't a severe one or we were gonna be sitting ducks, eh?"

Percy's ears sprung up when she said gods. Did he imagine that? It might be that heard _'gods'_ so frequently that maybe he just thought that she said it. But he was sure she had used the plural sense. Hazel was pretty adamant that she would have no idea who she was and how important she was. Maybe Hazel was wrong. Maybe she knew she was a demigod. But again, Hazel was seldom wrong. He decided to play it cool.

"Umm… You just said gods."

She turned a bit red and then chuckled.

"Oh Yeah, it's a habit. You know the Greek gods? Those 12 Olympians?"

He nodded. She continued.

" So, my family is a nutter about Greek mythology. They always say gods. So, I have picked up on them. Gods… Sounds weird, right?"

Percy grinned. She had no idea how familiar with it, he was.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We have to meet Annabeth in the park. She would probably be waiting. She is kind of like the supervisor."

She nodded and they started walking. She looked him up. He was fit, really fit. He had an athletic build. His hair resembled her, black as a crow. She always let her shoulder length hair down and had some highlights at the ends. His was totally messy and ruffled. He had green eyes which were so bright and intense. She remembered his icy stare. Now that he was composed, his eyes were beautiful, attractive, even. He was wearing an orange shirt and some good old jeans.

Percy smirked. She realized she was caught contemplating on him and blushed a deep shade of red.

They made their way through the crowd which had formed on the dainty market-place and discussions about the earthquake were audible.

They went to the park and both sat down at a bench.

She was tired. The glaring antics had drained her. She looked at Percy and knew he was too. They just sat there for a few moments looking at the mountains which graced the majestic sky which was adorned by specks of clouds. This was the best sight in all of Concord.

Percy said,"Hey, I just realized I forgot to ask your name."

"Oh heck, I didn't ask too. Bad manners, girl!"

"So… umm…"

"Henessey McClenaghan. I know, Henessey is a weird name so just call me Ness. What is yours?

"Percy Jackson, actually in full it's Perseus Jackson."

"Wow. Perseus. You know, in Greek, Perseus is a demigod, son of Zeus, the king of all gods."

"Yeah, my mom named me after him so I could have a perfect life just like him."

"Sounds like your mom is awesome. Perseus, now that's cool. What kind of name is Henessey! Ness is a life-saver, you know."

She chuckled and a toothy grin plastered on Percy's face.

She excused herself to read a book. Percy smiled at that.

He closed his eyes and replayed the events in his head. He and Annabeth had parted at Downer Centre, Concord and would meet later at the park. He had been looking for a 16-17 year old girl with jet black eyes and similar shoulder-length hair wearing a pink top covered by a crimson red jacket and blue jeans. He had found her and urged her to come with him. She had refused flatly and played some kind of mental angering trick upon him, turning him angry. He had faced many gods with such power so he knew she was responsible for this and also knew she did this subconsciously as is done by demigods in battle situations. He had almost caused an earthquake when she relieved and somehow broke her control. He had come to his senses and stopped himself before the situation could get any worse.

Now who could be her God-parent? He immediately thought of The War God, Ares but dismissed it as he thought about how friendly and talkative, she was. She was way too cute to belong to Ares. It could be Morpheus, the god of dreams as she-

He suddenly opened his eyes as he received shakes on his body. He first thought it was another earthquake when his eyes made way to the blonde girl's face.

Annabeth freakin' Chase.

He had seen her uncountable times, still he got a sense of exhilaration when he saw her. Her loose blonde curls were adorning her face as the intense gray eyes bore a hole into him. She was smiling and his heart melted.

"Were you sleeping, Seaweed Brain?"

"No, no. I was just umm, thinking."

"You… thinking..!"

She broke into laughter as Henessey looked up from her book and frowned at her.

Annabeth looked at her and she turned from laughing to cool and calm in a matter of seconds. She realized she was the girl Hazel had dreamt about. She had to be.

Henessey was slim and tall, almost as tall as her. Her hair was the darkest shade of black with yellow highlights on the lower back-end of strands. Her eyes matched the black of her hair, black like a moon-less night. She was wearing the exact clothes Hazel told them she would.

"Hello, I am Annabeth. You must have met Percy."

"Oh, so you are Annabeth. I am Henessey."

Henessey. Annabeth liked that name. It was uncommon just like her name was.

Henessey smirked as she asked, "So, Seaweed Brain, why did you call Perseus that?"

"Because his brain is like a seaweed."

They both laughed as Percy fumed.

"Your eyes are marvelous, you know. They go excellently with your fair skin."

"Thanks but I would kill for that jet-black hair."

They again laughed. This was getting too girly for Percy.

"Umm Henessey, I need to ask you something."

"Sure, fire away!"

"Do you know why we came here for you? It's be-"

"Yeah, yeah, I figured it out!"

Annabeth was taken aback at that. She looked at Percy who ruffled his hair with a guilty look. Seaweed Brain has fed her false information.

Henessey continued, "My grandparents must have sent for me when they heard about the earthquakes from the news or something. And it's time for me to go to them in New York anyways. So, I guessed.

Annabeth pondered over her sayings. Clearly she was going to New York for family reasons and not Camp. And she said earthquakes… Earthquakes! It doesn't take a genius to figure this out. She connected the dots and realized the misunderstanding. She shot a weary look to Percy who was showing guilt all over his face. She thought about why he caused a quake but that was another matter.

"Listen, Henessey,"

"Call me Ness, please."

"Ness, we aren't here from your grandparents. We are here for another serious matter entirely."

Ness shot a questioning look but mentioned her to continue.

"Ness, do you know anything about the Greek gods?"

Percy shot a curious look to Annabeth. He knew that this information was to be revealed at Camp, not here. He said, "Shouldn't we wait for Camp, Annabeth?"

"No, Percy _, Chiron_ doesn't know about this remember?"

Percy understood instantly. They were doing this without the knowledge of Chiron so it was better if Annabeth did this before they reach camp.

Ness looked confused. Percy knew, she understood the reference to Chiron, the centaur and was trying to think why Greek mythology is being talked about here.

"Umm, Annabeth, she knows a lot about Greek mythology so we don't have to explain it to her all the Greek parts."

Ness looked at Percy, her eyes showing her building confusion. Annabeth continued.

"Oh good. Listen Ness, the Greek gods? Well, they are real. As real as you and me. They preside from New York's Empire State Building where long atop is Olympus. The gods keep moving where the fire is burning. When there is a promising, growing civilization, they move there. They were first in Greek, then they moved to Italy, England, Spain and many more until they are finally here in the US."

Annabeth thought she would burst out a heap of questions. Instead, she slightly nodded her head, clicking things together in her mind.

"Oh. So this is true… Like, really true?"

"Yes, Ness. You look as if you knew this already!"

"Well, my father used to tell me all these things. He would talk about the present day version of gods, Camp made for demigods in Long Island. I thought he told these things to keep me interested in Greek myths!"

Annabeth didn't expect that. But she realized something. Her father took care of her, so her mother was a god.

"So, your mom left you right after you were born, right?"

"Hey, if you aren't from my grandparents then how did you know this?"

Annabeth sighed and braced herself.

"It's because _she_ was a Greek god. You are a demigod too, Ness, just like Percy here and me."

Ness dropped her book from her left hand and collapsed back into the bench. The mountains seemed to roll back to her and cage her. She realized the truth, everything of it. Why her mother was never around, why his father wasn't angry at her mother about leaving her, why his father was nuts over Greek, she realized everything. She took a deep breath and sighed.

" _So, who is my mother then?"_

* * *

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I am updating back to back, so I will be grateful if you guys review me. I totally expect criticism. Please review and tell me your ideas, suggestions and thoughts.

 **And, do try to guess who is Henessey's mother. The real guesser will get a shout-out!**


	3. Welcomed with a Prophecy

Guys Thanks for the views and reviews. A big thanks for the encouragement. Also, I live here, in India so please excuse me if I don't get American things right. I googled Concord and found out about it and set it there. As the action shifts back to New York, you might notice more mistakes but please excuse it. This is a long chapter and ooh, a _prophecy._ Do read and ignore mistakes, if any. This is set in perspective of characters without being POV.

Natasja940 –No no no, it's not Hera. I have given massive hints in this chapter, do guess again!

DaughterofWar03- Good thinking but no. This chapter has some more hints so do read and try to guess again.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, as I am no Rick. Unfortunately**

* * *

 _ **Annabeth**_

" _So, who is my mother then?"_

That question hung in the air. Neither she nor Percy knew the answer to that. She was about 16 and still hasn't been to Camp Half-Blood and was still unclaimed, for all they knew.

Annabeth pondered a bit for a suitable reply. She said, "We don't know yet… Probably your mother has let you live your life in your own way without getting involved in these demigod troubles. Have you faced any monsters yet?"

"Umm, no, I don't think so", she sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "This is too much, even for a mature child like me."

Annabeth saw the hint of a smirk. She was taking it nicely, better than she or Percy had at least. Maybe all non-god parents of half-bloods should teach them these things so it's easier to explain.

"So you have never faced _any_ monster?"

"If you mean those Greek monsters like gorgons, harpies etc then no; but if you mean my Maths teacher at sophomore and Arts teacher in all my school life and the aunt who berates me with a ton of questions, then yes, I have faced monsters."

Annabeth smirked as she heard Percy laughing. Ness was a really good girl; she was so cute and funny. She wondered who might be her parents. She thought of Aphrodite and Demeter whose kids were rather harmless and if they are lucky, they don't face any monsters ever.

"Hmm Ness, you must be the kid of some weaker god like Demeter or Aphrodite who are harmless enough and don't attract that much monsters."

Percy abruptly said, "She is no weak half-blood."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Percy?"

He looked at Ness and with an uneasy look, and started talking, "You noticed Ness talked about an earthquake? Well that was my doing. Well not actually me, because I think she subconsciously made me do it."

Annabeth was shocked. She remembered her conversation with Hazel.

" _She is important Annabeth, too important."_

" _What do you mean Hazel? Important as in how?"_

" _I don't know clearly. But a god has communicated with me in my dreams and showed me images of her in a city north of New York. She is of tremendous importance!"_

" _Where, Hazel?"_

" _Uhhh what was that signboard…. Concord, North Carolina."_

" _Oh so she is in Concord. What should we do?"_

" _You have to get her quickly and bring her here. Time is of the essence as something is after her, something vicious. The god urged me to go get her._

" _Hmm shouldn't we tell Chiron?"_

" _No no, he won't allow you going out of New York without a quest and Camp just started today."_

" _So, we are doing this off the books"_

" _Hehe yes Annabeth."_

" _Ok, it's settled then. Me and Percy will leave early morning tomorrow."_

She was powerful. Not many half-bloods can get into the brain of Percy. She was important and she was powerful, things which generally go in proportion.

But then why hasn't been attacked by a monster yet? She forced Percy to shake the earth. She must have been like a beacon, flashing to all the monsters. Yet, she said she hasn't faced a single monster before, aside the human equivalents that is.

"Something is happening, Ness and I have a feeling you hold the key to an impact of large scale. Things are stirring... Ness, we have to go to Camp now!"

Percy stifled for a bit lightly fingering his pocket. Her words had scared him. He looked at Ness.

Ness was leaning forward. She had a calm yet tense look that was well beyond her years. She said, "Let's go, I have a lot of things to catch up on."

 _ **Ness**_

They hired a cab and went to the public-use regional airport of Concord.

Ness wondered how they had the money to buy a plane ticket. She asked, "Hey, are you guys like super-rich or something?"

Annabeth smirked at that.

"No Ness, we have a friend whose father owns a private jet. It's at her disposal so we used it."

"Wow, that is soo cool!"

Percy quickly raised his hand, "But I don't travel in aerial mediums. I have this uh plane-phobia and I have a risk of getting blasted in the sky and never land."

"Plane-phobia?!"

Annabeth looked at Percy with a scrunch, " We can tell her, Seaweed Brain! Ness, you know how we all are demigods, well Percy here is a son of Poseidon, the Sea God, and he has a rivalry with Zeus so if his son travels in air which is the territory of Zeus, he will simply blast the plane and blow it to kingdom come."

Percy shuddered as he imagined it. Zeus loudly says, _"Eat voltage_!" and blasts the plane with his master-bolt, and Percy becomes one with the ashes.

Ness, asked, "So, who is your parent?"

"Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

"No wonder you are the one in charge."

They both laughed. The driver flustered a bit but didn't say anything. After all they were teenagers and he was getting paid _, aptly paid_.

They stopped at the airport and they got out. They made their way to a medium size jet in which, "McLean" was plastered in red and striked through with white lines. It looked expensive to Ness, like really expensive.

"McLean? Is it the plane of Tristan McLean?"

"Yeah. His daughter is a half-blood, Piper", Annabeth replied.

Nessa shrugged. She was getting used to getting shocked so she just shrugged. She mentally said, _Take that, shock!_

Just then she saw as a same-aged brownish girl, resting herself on the lap of a white blonde guy as he ran his hands through her hair on the steps of the jet.

The Cherokee-blooded Aphrodite's daughter spotted the three and quickly sat upright while fixing her hair. The son of Zeus also saw them and smiled.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes as Percy said directing to the duo while looking at Ness, "Meet Jason, the son of Zeus and Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite. Guys, this is Henessey or as she likes to be called - Ness."

Jason waved with a hearty smile as Piper came down the steps and hugged Ness with a wide smile.

Piper said, "Hello."

"Hi"

"So Annabeth has told you all about the Greek stuff, right?"

"Yeah, she did!"

"I am Piper as Percy introduced and I am cheering for you to be from Aphrodite! I can't wait for us to start sharing the cabin. I need another loyal member especially with Drew.."

"What?"

"Long story. Come on you look flustered. Lets relax in the jet, it will feel just like home in there."

"But what about Percy, he can't ride right?"

Annabeth spoke up, "He has got a ride, don't worry!"

Percy grinned as he took out a whistle and he blew it.

Suddenly a black winged horse flew down from the sky and landed next to the plane.

Ness looked around as people didn't even notice the magical horse.

"Why aren't the people reacting at all to this?"

Annabeth spoke, "It's because of a thing called Mist. It's a mystical substance that-"

"Oh yes, right! Dad told me this. It disguises the reality from humans and the mortals believe what they want to believe like they could be seeing a normal horse or something. The half-bloods can see through the mist but the mortals see an entirely different thing."

"Uhh, yeah" Annabeth wasn't used to being interrupted by a half-blood on a lecture. She was supposed to be the wiser one. Still, she mentally praised Ness. She continued, "Seems like you got everything covered."

Ness blushed a bit. She heartily smiled.

Annabeth's attention was drawn to Percy as he patted the snout of Blackjack, his trusted Pegasus. They were talking mentally, she knew that.

He turned and bid his goodbye. He then sat upon the Pegasus and Pegasus let out his wings majestically. Blackjack expected a drum roll for his antics but soon realised he will only be stared at. He complained to his boss.

" _Yo Boss, why aren't they impressed with this? I thought at least the new girl will bow or clap or something."_

" _They don't get us bro, we are too cool for them"_

" _Yo Boss, you know you are so right. So we will have to just go on then?"_

" _Yeah Blackjack, seems like it!"_

" _I hate unappreciative half-bloods."_

" _Haha now fly buddy!"_

And with that they flew away. Ness looked at the majestic creature fading in the horizon. She contemplated on her situation. These guys really knew what they were doing. Surely, they will ensure that she is safe. And what Percy said... She had a power. The glaring trick which she had practised was a result of her godly powers. She began to think all that Annabeth had said, she was important, very powerful etc etc. His father had told her all about Greeks but didn't mention that she was herself a demigod. It made sense now. She told herself to cheer up and hope for the best.

She smiled and turned to the others,"So we are gonna go right?"

The flight was pleasant. The jet had every kind of lavishness which could be present in it. There was TV, high speed internet, fine gourmet meals, gadgets and toys. They mostly drank juice and chatted.

Annabeth and Piper told Ness all about the gods, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter. They talked a bit of every demigod they knew. Annabeth narrated the Titan War with amazing detail and Piper and Annabeth told her of the Roman-Greek split, Argo 2, the giants and all. Ness noticed the sadness when Leo was mentioned. Even Jason who was playing a war simulating game paused and looked down. Ness mentally remarked Leo. She could never be that brave, she couldn't even have the ounce of bravery of each of them. She beamed at the tales and was astonished to hear about Percy. She mentioned the rivalry of Zeus and Poseidon and asked if Jason and Percy are like that too. She found out they were friends while having a little manly version of passive-aggressiveness. It was a matter of pride after all. She noticed that Annabeth refused to talk about their time in Tartarus and just framed it as 'too horrible to mention'. She didn't push it and mentally appreciated how good she and Percy were together.

The plane landed and the half-bloods made their way to the airport. Ness was visibly excited. She loved the cool breeze of New York. The sky was sunny still there was a comforting grace in the wind.

The heroes made their way through counter and hired a cab to Long Island Sound. During the cab ride, Annabeth and Piper discussed how they will explain things to Chiron. Ness didn't pay attention as she was fascinated by the passing reel of fantastic scenes.

She had adored New York since she was a kid. She always looked forward to coming here and meeting her grandparents. Her grandparents. She got a lonely feeling and without knowing started tearing up.

She suddenly felt a warm embrace around her as Piper hugged her and Jason who was riding shotgun saw back and smiled at Ness.

Piper said,"It will be okay Ness, don't worry, a new family is waiting for you."

She brushed her tears. A new family. She knew it was false hope but her father always said to believe. Hope is very powerful. She hoped Piper was right.

Suddenly the cab stopped and they got out near the Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth paid the driver and he went away. Then suddenly Blackjack landed near them as Percy got out.

" _Yo Boss, you sure you can handle it alone?"_

" _Blackjack, I have my friends, I am not alone."_

" _Still..."_

" _You go Blackjack, otherwise Chiron will get angry at you."_

" _He sure will. K, Bye Boss!"_

He flew away as Percy sighed and loudly said, "let's go to Camp Half-Blood! _YAY!_ "

They walked on with fear set in their hearts. They were in danger and they knew it. Piper clutched Jason's hands as he walked on. Percy and Annabeth walked each aside the new half-blood. They passed the infamous pine-tree and Ness could see a wingless dragon at a distance. She shrugged again. _Take that shock, second time_. She thought.

As they neared, she could hear the hustling of people. As they came in view of the Camp, she was thrilled. It was as described by her companions. She could see young girls and boys moving about, playing, sword fighting in the open. Somebody saw them and came over with a sly grin. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You are in so much trouble!"

Annabeth took a deep breath, "I know Connor, I know!"

"You should go see Chiron, he is in the Big House. And did I mention, he is mad... As in really angry!"

Annabeth shuddered. Annabeth looked at Percy who came over and held her hand. He said, "Come on, it's Chiron, how angry can he be?"

And Percy had no idea Chiron would be this angry. Chiron was never angry so just a bit of loud voice was enough to surprise Percy.

"This is preposterous. Annabeth, what were you thinking? You have been here the longest and you blatantly broke the rule and made a dash without telling me!"

Ness understood something. Chiron cared for Annabeth. Her father would act the same whenever she came home late.

"I am sorry Chiron but we had to get Ness here. I knew you wouldn't allow me." Annabeth looked down as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Annabeth. I understand what you were feeling. What I am trying to say is don't act rashly. You should have told me. Anyways what has happened cannot be changed. But next time," he smiled ,"Tell me before running off during camp days, okay?"

Annabeth beamed, "Yes, Chiron."

He smiled then looked at Ness. He came over in his wheel-chair and motioned her to sit across the desk. She did so.

"You know about the greek gods, child?"

He had the same care and kindness in his voice like her father had.

Annabeth spoke up, "Chiron we have told her everything."

"Oh",he looked at Annabeth then looked at Ness, 'you know who I am, Ness?"

"Chiron, the training centaur."

He smiled.

"Right."

"I have a question. Shouldn't you be dead?"

Chiron smirked as he looked at Percy and he smirked too.

Percy spoke, "I will tell you later Ness." He grinned toothily.

Chiron then noticed Ness was looking uncomfortably at the old surroundings in The Big House. He told, "Come on, let's talk outside."

Ness, Chiron, Percy and Annabeth trotted out into the meadow. Ness looked at the cabins, the fire, the guys playing volleyball and basketball, some kids applying makeup and looking at the mirror, some mean looking kids, kids with an identical sly grin and a mischievous glint in their eyes.

From the direction of her cave, Rachel came along with Hazel. Both of them exchanged pleasantries with Percy, Annabeth. Ness was focussed on an intense swordfight between a girl and a boy before a cabin which had a boar head implanted on it. Hazel shook her gently as she turned and looked at the two new girls. She mentally recalled them as Rachel and Hazel. She hugged Hazel and then turned to greet Rachel when she suddenly saw a horrible sight.

She was shocked.

Rachel doubled over and then stood up straight. Her eyes glowed a shade of deep green.

"What is happening?"

Annabeth somehow shook herself out of it and mumbled, "She is speaking a prophecy!"

Her voice came as if three of them were talking at once.

" _A half-blood shall be born of the manipulating god,_

 _The powers of the child will resemble her patron's like peas in a pod._

 _The half-blood's actions will make the final say,_

 _For the eternal tormentor to make her way._

 _The child shall either be snatched by the Doors,_

 _Or the child will join forces and burn their foes."_

* * *

Oooh, this is my shot at a good prophecy. I know its not half-as good as Rick's are but I tried. Give your thought, ideas and suggestion. Criticism is also expected. And yeah, do guess her mother. I have dropped super huge hints in this chapter. Think a bit, black hair and eyes, Hazel, never faced monsters before, prophecy-manipulating goddess.. I think you know... So drop it in the review!


	4. Apollo makes a Visit

Hello guys, I got only one revies, so no one was able too guess it. I thought it was pretty clear but hey! Still I worked hard for this chapter and it's my first attempt at spicy. Hope you like it. I thought it would be better to see things from Ness's view so it's in her POV. Do read and ignore mistakes, if any!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I hope I was Rick!**

* * *

 **Henessey's POV**

 _The child shall either be snatched by the Doors,_

 _Or the child will join forces and burn their foes."_

I stood there, looking open mouthed as Rachel suddenly collapsed. The serpent green glow faded as she rubbed her head. Annabeth and Percy helped her up.

I instinctively said, "What did just happen?"

Annabeth looked at me, her cold grey eyes boring a hole through me. It seemed as if she was thinking of a million possibilities at the same time. She spoke,

"Rachel just spoke a prophecy and I think it was it was about _you_."

"Me?"

I shrieked out. I was always the loser nerd in school. I was always the girl who never went out. I was the girl who Dad loved the most in the world. But a prophecy spoken by a stranger holding a spirit, mentioned me... Yeah, fat chance!

"There must be some misunderstanding. She clearly said some dangerous things. I can't be _that_ important."

"But, you are Ness, you are the child in the prophecy. You can't escape your destiny."

I wanted to be angry at Annabeth, the way she stated the words as if my life story was written way before. But I couldn't. I saw as she looked at me. It was clear she had so much experience in these matters. She was acting wisely, like a hardened strategist.

Chiron said, "This is bad."

I looked at him as he got out of the wheelchair. Surely but slowly, a body kept appearing. Finally after a few moments he appeared as a true centaur. Half-man, half-horse. He said, "This is bad, I have a feeling about who she is but gods forbid, she can't be! Hazel take Rachel to the caves and make sure she is rested. You two take Ness to the Hermes cabin and make sure she properly rests. I have to call someone."

He looked at me, his expression sympathetic. It was as if he knew I was gonna die. I knew Chiron has lost hundreds of heroes who were trained by him. He must be absolutely resolute to live an eternity and see his heroes die. What would he feel if I died too? Hell, I wasn't even a hero he had trained. He would just forget me and continue.

He looked at me like he could read my thoughts clearly.

"Rest a bit, child. I have a feeling the prophecy wasn't a normal one and someone special is coming."

Annabeth rolled he eyes and she looked upward. The sky was slowly getting overcast now, clouds were slowly approaching towards the Sun which was a bit on the West. It looked as if it was gonna rain soon but of course Camp won't receive any rain.

Chiron shifted his right hand to a three fingered claw and thrust it out his heart. It was an ancient ward-off evil gesture Dad used to tell me about.

He then mumbled something to Annabeth and went away.

"Come on Ness, let's get you to cabin."

* * *

"So, I have to stay in this overcrowded cabin till my mother claims me?"

Percy grinned. He said, "Yep, that's about right."

Annabeth shrugged and smacked Percy in the head. He instinctively put his hand on the smacked spot. She looked at me and said, "Don't worry. The Hermes cabin is nice but make sure you keep your belongings safe and don't even trust anyone of these kids."

"Hmm, okay."

She hugged me and left as Percy smiled and followed her. I looked at my mat. I had a comfortable spot in the floor and I lied down on the soft pillow. Thoughts started entering my mind.

I was lonely despite the large group of people hustling and bustling in the large cabin. I started thinking about my dad. I missed him now. I always missed him but now I missed him more. He was my best friend and advisor. I loved him and did everything with him when suddenly I came home after my first freshman day and found out that he had slipped off a bridge of Western Concord due to an oil spill and plunged into the forest.

I started tearing up. I wept bitterly and sobbed and somehow fell into the soothing embrace of sleep.

* * *

I woke up as I felt someone shake me.

"Whaaa, what the hell!"

"Wakey wakey Ness."

I rubbed my eyes and saw it was Annabeth.

"Whoa, how long was I asleep for?"

"A half and an hour."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go, _the sun_ is calling!"

I mumbled something and followed her out when I saw no sun at all. It was totally overcast with dark clouds on every speck of the sky.

"But there isn't any sun!"

"Yeah because _he_ is _here_."

I couldn't understand anything as I took out my hanky and wiped my face. I never had any make-up so there was no issue there. I followed Annabeth when I came outside the meadow where Chiron, Percy, Rachel and a strange guy were standing. Rachel and the dude were chatting furiously when Chiron noticed me and loudly directed them to me.

The dude instantly said,

" _Ah, the half-blood appears,_

 _Basking in my presence,_

 _Still mystified as ever."_

What the hell did he say? He was a dude in his early twenties with blonde hair. He was attractive and rather handsome. He looked at me askance as if he wanted me to clap or something.

Annabeth spoke up, _" Meet Apollo, The Sun God!"_

* * *

I was dumbstruck. Apollo was my favourite god. Well, he is of many others too but he is so cool.

"Uhh, I... uhh"

Apollo looked amused. He blew a kiss at me. I blushed like a tomato.

* * *

Chiron wearily sighed. He motioned to the Big House and said, "Come on people, let's talk in the house."

As we seated around the table, Chiron got back on his wheelchair and sat with us.

Apollo was still chatting with Rachel. Rachel was the host of the Oracle and Apollo was the god of the prophecies. They must be talking about my prophecy.

Suddenly, Annabeth loudly said, "Lord Apollo, talk with us, not just with Rachel. We want to know about the prophecy too."

I was awestruck at the way she addressed Apollo. Apollo was a God, like as in a real Olympian God. Apollo just shrugged and looked around the table at all of us. He spoke in a raspy voice, "So, I had to come down here because Rachel just spoke a prophecy which even I didn't know about."

Everyone stared at Apollo. He was the patron of Rachel and the god of prophecies. He should know all about the prophecy.

He continued, "Rachel, recite the prophecy once again."

I expected Rachel to once again come under the mane of the Oracle but she sighed and spoke.

"A half-blood shall be born of the manipulating god,

The powers of the child will resemble her patron's like peas in a pod.

The half-blood's actions will make the final say,

For the eternal tormentor to make her way.

The child shall either be snatched by the Doors,

Or the child will join forces and burn their foes."

"Hmm. Nope, no idea where it came from!"

Chiron breathed heavily. It was audible even to Percy who was seated on the far end. Apollo continued, "Chiron, do you think the same as I think?"

Chiron nodded and Apollo sighed. Beads of perspiration formed across his face and then instantly disappeared. He mumbled, "This is bad."

A load of tense anxiousness set upon everyone. I looked askance at them, as did all my friends, expecting to hear a simplified version.

Apollo spoke with a rather deep tone, "The prophecy Rachel spoke is one of the Lost Prophecies. These were exclusive prophecies only the Oracle of Delphi knew and she died carrying the prophecies with her. They were called as The Lost Prophecies as no one knew what they were. Chiron has a pretty clear idea about this one and I need to cross-reference it. Chiron, your turn."

"This is the prophecy of The Forbidden Child, a prophecy made by the ancient Delphi upon a time so far into the future that she herself wasn't sure if it was going to come true."

"Ha, Chiron, have you been having the dreams too? By no earthly way could you know this!"

"Yes, Lord Apollo. Last night I had this dream where a smooth clear feminine voice said about an approaching prophecy. She told me about ancient times and the Delphi's unspoken prophecies. So I at once went to my collection of ancient books and found about it. I thought about what could this be when Ness came and Rachel spoke the prophecy..."

He breathed, "I at once iris-messaged Ella, the harpy and recited it and she said it was The Forbidden Child Prophecy which was labelled in the Syllibine books."

Annabeth had mentioned Ella. She was an extremely fortunate-to-find harpy as she had memorised The Syllibine books, the boat-load of prophecies.

Apollo sighed. He said, "Hmm Chiron I had been having visions too, a feminine voice talking about ancient prophecies. I was happily riding the Sun-Bus when I had a vision, the same feminine voice said to me, the prophecy is near. After the slight vision, I sensed something. Suddenly I could hear Rachel reciting and I knew it was not a normal prophecy. So I promptly came here."

Rachel spoke up, "I could also sense it wasn't a normal prophecy. After the prophecy ended I saw deadly destruction rake the mortal world. What is so dangerous about this prophecy I couldn't understand."

"This prophecy is about the Forbidden Child. A half-blood so powerful who is destined to either die or join hands with a vicious being and destroy Earth. She holds the key to large scale destruction and was deemed forbidden by the Oracle of Delphi. She knew the child will choose life over death and destroy everyone in the process. But, mostly they have double meanings so the Oracle might be wrong too. My point is the part of death and destruction occurs because of a set of actions which can be prevented."

I ignored the deadly parts and recalled the prophecy. According to it, my mother was the manipulating God and I had powers just like her so as to say, I had almost godly powers.

Annabeth spoke, "So, firstly, Ness is a daughter of the manipulating god... Who is that? There are many gods who can manipulate."

Chiron had a look which made me sure of the fact that he knew who she might be but he remained silent.

Percy then said, "I have no idea."

"Hmm but it also said Ness has godly powers... That explains her strong mental grip."

I chirped in, "But who is my mother and what are my powers?"

Annabeth shook her head. She then said, "Let's not think much about that. I am pretty sure you will get claimed soon. But the prophecy said you will decide the fate of an _eternal tormentor._ What eternal tormentor?"

"I have no idea at all."

I looked as Apollo was again furiously chatting with Rachel. Chiron then motioned them to stop and Apollo looked at him. Chiron spoke.

"We are all forgetting the fact that Ness here is the child in the prophecy and she is entirely new to the godly world. Ness, tell us all about your life starting from your birth and all important incidents which you think are relevant."

Everybody gaped at me as they expected me to speak.

I started mumbling things about my birth about how my mother gave birth then instantly left us. The words then came naturally as I explained about my father's obsession with Greek, his stories, his care, his love, his death and also that I recently turned 16 and still hadn't faced a monster yet as Annabeth was worried about that. I talked about Concord, my family home where my dad's sister and me lived, my grandparents' big house (ignore the coincidence) and my school life where I passed sophomore this summer.

Chiron sighed. He looked at Apollo who was looking at me intently. Apollo spoke, "Ness, don't go anywhere without your friends and keep an eye out. Vast dangers are looming over you, I can feel it. Take care and you too, Percy and Annabeth. Chiron guide these guys. Ness is of tremendous importance...

" _Help them thee_

 _For dangers loom_

 _Over their very heads."_

Apollo then stood up and snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

Chiron then said, "Ness, did you like Hermes cabin?"

"No."

"Well then, you can spend time with Percy and Annabeth. Anything bothers you, call for me. I will meet you at the amphitheatre after the dinner. I have a feeling something will happen there. You don't mind, Percy, Annabeth, do you?"

"No Chiron, not at all" Annabeth had a wide smile.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth took me to the lake as they told me about all the heroics they have done together. I could see they were smitten with each other the way they finished each other's sentences.

"And as they threw me and Annabeth in the water, I created an air bubble and we kissed under water."

"It was so romantic!"

I remarked, "Wow"

They both instantly blushed. Seeing them now, no one could say they had defeated Titans, Gaea, Giants, Gods, Tartarus and many more. They were perfect for each other.

Annabeth spoke, "So, who was your first kiss?"

I blushed a deep shade of red. Annabeth playfully elbowed me.

"Come on tell!"

"Umm, it wasn't as near as romantic as your underwater kiss."

"I don't care, tell me."

"So there is this dashing guy named Ash who is the smartest in the class. He doesn't get the highest grades but one can see his intellect just by talking to him. And, he is a total soccer nut. So he asked me out at 8th grade's last day of school and I had instantly agreed. So, in sophomore year we dated. I refused to get close to him as I missed my dad and just didn't feel like it. He totally understood and was always there to comfort me. On the day of annual celebrations, he took me to his car and we had candle-light dinner in the car. We talked and laughed for some time and then when I saw his dazzling smile, I couldn't hold myself as I went in and smacked his lips..."

"Awww, soo cute! What happened, next?"

"Then we kissed for 2-3 minutes but I was sure it felt like hours. And then we continued and we are still together until now."

Percy chirped in, "That guy was even dorkier than me. You dated for so long without kissing."

Annabeth chirped, "Nobody's dorkier than you, Seaweed Brain, you couldn't get the signal at all." Then suddenly Annabeth regretted what she said.

Percy said, "Oh, In my defense... Waiiiiit, what did you say?"

* * *

We plucked some strawberries and ate them while we chatted. They were so great towards me. I hoped Athena was my mother.

"So, Ness, how did you perfect your glaring trick?"

"Umm, it was my dad who taught me this. When I was a kid I was often bullied me so my dad told me to let loose dark thoughts in my head and focus it on the bully. He would tell that it would have a telepathic effect and effectively harm the bully."

"Hmm, you had a nice father."

Annabeth then sighed and she saddened up. Suddenly, Percy came to her and hugged her." You are good with him now, and that's all that matters"

Annabeth hugged him back and then pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"I love you too Wise Girl!"

"Get a room, you two!"

* * *

It was nightfall and we were in Percy's cabin as Annabeth showed us his childhood pictures.

I remarked, "You were cute, soo cute."

Then suddenly a loud ring was announced. We had chatted, ate fruits, visited parts of Camp with Jason, Piper, Hazel(who had come here from Camp Jupiter about my business), known a lot of things and were relaxing as six hours had passed and it was dinner time.

We made way to the dinner hall.

I sat with Percy at his empty table as Tyson was not yet in Camp and didn't want to make him feel lonely.

He told me about the customary burnt food and he went to drop a piece of steak on the fire.

He returned and led me to do the same

I looked at the fire and dropped a big candied apple in the fire. Please answer my questions, mother. I need your help. Please guide me. I am lonely and scared. I am not angry and I understand your plight but please try to help me.

We ate our dinner and went to the amphitheatre as an after-dinner relaxation.

Chiron called me out and I made my way. I asked Annabeth and Percy to come with me and we stood facing the filled stacks of half-bloods.

Chiron spoke in a raised voice, "Hello everybody we have a new half-blood amongst us and she is Henessey McClenaghan. You can call her Ness. Nessie, the stage is yours." And with that he looked at me. I realised I had to address them.

"Hello everybody. It's so nice to meet a new family. I am eternally grateful to Percy and Annabeth. I have not been claimed yet but I hope-"

I was cut short when all the campers looked above me bowed down.

I looked above me to see a holograph of two fiery torches in an X. I saw that even Percy, Annabeth and Chiron were bowing.

Annabeth mumbled.

" _Lady Hecate, the Goddess of Magic and Cross-roads!"_

* * *

So, how was the chapter? Yes, it's Hecate. Hazel, black hair, black eyes, manipulator etc. Hope you guys like this. Do review and drop ideas, suggestions and thoughts. Bye for now!


End file.
